Switch
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Después de que Naruto obliga a Sasuke a que lean el tarot, la vida de Sasuke dará un giró por completo, lo que lo llevará a cambiar por completo su forma de vida, aceptar sus sentimientos y descubrir quien de esas dos personas especiales será el amor de su vida. Narusasu-Sasosasu


**Capítulo 1**

Se encontraban en una fiesta, de nuevo había sido arrastrado por su mejor amigo mediante falsas promesas, se peguntaba cuantas veces sería que podría caer en sus mentiras. Estaba en la barra, tomando su quinto trago de la noche, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en cambio su amigo se hallaba coqueteando con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente pero como era de esperarse ninguna le hacía caso.

Después de cómo una hora, su amigo volvió con él, le daría la paliza que merecía, pero más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos en casa, si tal vez una paliza y dejarlo sin comer sería lo más adecuado.

-Sasuke, baila conmigo-le dijo Naruto tendiéndole la mano como si lo que acababa de decir fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Estás idiota o qué?-le respondió Sasuke irritado, ya era suficiente con que lo hubieran llevado a esa horripilante fiesta, como para que ahora saliera con una tontería aún mayor.

-¿Qué tiene?, ahí-señalo hacía donde había dos mujeres-están dos chicas bailando.

-Naruto, son chicas, no importa que ellas bailen entre sí, es normal-

-Ay por favor, ¿temes que crean que eres gay?, ya lo piensan-

-¡¿Qué?!- aventó su trago al suelo, sin importarle que el vaso se rompiera, ese comentario había acabado con su tolerancia, como era posible que pensaran que era gay, de seguro era porque cuando salía siempre iba acompañado de Naruto, sin mencionar que no le conocían ninguna novia.

-Hey cálmate, si creen que eres gay, por ende creen que yo soy gay, así que estamos a mano-dijo Naruto como si fuera sido el comentario más inteligente de la noche.

-Me largó-Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya estaba cansado sin mencionar que al parecer el alcohol había comenzado a hacer efectos.

-¡Espera!-escuchó que Naruto le había gritado pero le dio igual, no se detuvo, lo único que quería era salir de ese asqueroso lugar de una vez por todas.

Ya se había alejado como quince pasos de la casa de la fiesta, cuando escuchó claramente que un alguien corría detrás de él, seguramente era Naruto que quería pedirle una disculpa, pues con el carácter que él se cargaba sabía perfectamente que Sasuke podía dejarlo afuera del apartamento por más de una semana.

_-¡Sasuke, juró que yo no manché tus libros de Los Juegos del Hambre!-le gritaba su amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke se había encargado de poner dos seguros para que Naruto no entrará, no lo permitiría y menos cuando había encontrado sus libros manchados de chocolate._

_-¡Sasuke, juró que yo no bajé porno a tu computadora, venía en un blue-ray que compré!-Naruto había hecho otra de sus fechorías que había acabado con la paciencia de Sasuke, sobre todo cuando tuvo que hacer una exposición en clase y al abrir sus documentos se habían proyectado miles de imágenes porno, dejándolo en ridículo, sin mencionar que el profesor casi lo reprobaba._

Así que ahora ya estaba preparado para oír de nuevo su nombre acompañado de una excusa estúpida como siempre, pero entonces esta vez tendría listo su puño para estampárselo a su amigo en la cara.

-Sasuke-Naruto ya lo había alcanzado y como era de esperarse lo siguiente que diría sería una excusa tan estúpida como él –yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas novia, ni hayas salido con alguna chica a pesar de que todas babean por ti-

Por primera vez tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, Naruto había dicho algo que no podría negar, era cierto que no tenía novia, ni salía con chicas, pero la razón era que ninguna era Jennifer Lawrence , ninguna podría portar un arco y verse tan sexy como ella o caerse en los Oscares sin perder el glamur.

-Eso es porque todas son feas y estresantes-le excusó rápidamente.

-Sakura no es fea y muere por ti-

-Tiene una enorme frente, lo que hace deforme y su voz es demasiado hartarte-Sasuke siguió caminando, esperaba que Naruto llegará a cansarse de seguirle el paso, pero por lo visto le aparecía una notable condición física en esos momentos –Además ya te dije mi tipo-

-¿Katniss?-le preguntó con mirada de cansancio-¡Sasuke esa chica solo existe en los libros, por eso tu amor es platónico!-

Decidió ignorarlo, no valía la pena discutir sobre eso, cuando la persona que tenía al lado le gustaba cualquier cosa que tuviera falda y un par de pechos lo suficientemente enormes como para poder descansar su cabeza en ellos. Al parecer Naruto había entendido que su amigo ya no quería seguir hablando, puesto ya no dijo palabra alguna en un buen rato.

-¡Mira!-ya cuando estaban por llegar a su casa, tenía que abrir la boca.

-¡Qué!-le dijo harto, sus pies le dolían, solo quería llegar a dormir.

-Esto es nuevo-señalo a una casa rodeada de luces neón-ahí leen el tarot, anda vamos- ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Sasuke para responder, tan rápido como le agarró la mano, lo jaló hacia el lugar.

-Naruto esos lugares son para sacarte dinero, no seas idiota-

-No me importa, vamos a ver si ahí te dicen si conocerás a tu preciada Katniss algún día-

Naruto tocó a la puerta con tanta emoción, que Sasuke estuvo seguro que de ser el dueño del lugar, hubiera acabado abriéndole la puerta a su amigo con un sonoro grito, pero al parecer se equivoco, abrieron la puerta, apareció lo que parecía una mujer bastante fea, con la cara maquillada de blanco y los ojos delineados.

-Pasen-les dijo con amabilidad, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos entraran.

Naruto lo jaló con una fuerza que a veces se preguntaba de donde lo obtenía, si solo se la pasaba jugando videojuegos, no hacía nada de ejercicio nunca. La mujer cerró la puerta –por aquí-les dijo mientras ella les mostraba el camino, llegaron a una pequeña sala con incienso, una mesa redonda donde arriba había una bola de crista y unas cartas, Sasuke sabía que eso sería una total farsa.

-¿Nos puede leer las cartas?-dijo un Naruto totalmente emocionado, Sasuke solo estaba al lado de él cruzado de brazos, esperando el momento indicado para parase y decirle "Esto es una farsa lo vez" y el salirse como el inteligente de los dos.

-Claro, comenzaré con tu amigo-dijo con amabilidad.

A Sasuke no le gustaba esa mujer era bastante fea sin mencionar que su voz parecía la de cualquier pervertido que habla a las doce de la noche para decir obscenidades. La mujer comenzó a destapar las cartas, Sasuke solo veía un montón de dibujos sin sentido, mientras que Naruto parecía un niño de tres años en un zoológico.

-Puedo ver-dijo la mujer mirando las cartas-que sufres de una profunda obsesión hacía una persona, lo que te impide ver que realmente estas enamorado de otra persona, bastante cercana a ti-

Sasuke solo observaba a la mujer con indiferencia, después de mencionar lo de su pequeña obsesión sabía que al llegar a casa le diría que se trataba de su Katniss adorada y no dejaría de darle lata en todo el día.

-¿Sasuke enamorado?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo –¿Se trata de un hombre?

-Las cartas no nos hablan con lujos de detalles jovencitos, pero es seguro que tu amigo esta enamorado, solo que ni él se da cuenta-miró con un sonrisa a Sasuke, quien solo barrio los ojos.

-Patrañas-

-El tarot no miente chico-le dijo con seriedad la mujer.

-Claro que sí, solo nos sacará dinero y ya, Naruto vámonos-jaló a Naruto del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-No deberías de ser tan mente tan cerrada chico y se menos grosero, no porque tus padres murieran te da permiso de tratar a los demás como si no valieran nada-la última parte de lo que dijo la mujer, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto –usted no sabe nada de mí-dijo completamente molesto y tomó la bola de cristal para aventarla contra la pared causando una pequeña grieta en el objeto.

-Nadie toca mi bola de cristal más que yo muchacho-

Naruto tuvo miedo, sabía que Sasuke estaba completamente molestó, sin mencionar que la mujer estaba casi por matarlo.

-Sasuke ya mejor vámonos-

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste muchacho-le dijo mientras recogía del suelo su bola de cristal.

-No sabe cuánto miedo tengo-le dijo con cinismo el moreno.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó la mujer y Naruto jaló a Sasuke antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera, se fue directo a su cuarto y aventó la puerta. Naruto sabía que el mencionarle a su amigo la muerte de sus padres era lo peor que podía hacer una persona, pero Sasuke también debía aprender a contralarse.

Durante los días siguientes ninguno de los dos se habló, Sasuke incluso se levantaba más temprano para no verlo, por suerte esta vez no lo había dejado fuera de la casa, aunque no podría parar de preguntarse quién podría ser esa persona de la que estuviera enamorado Sasuke, después de todo dudaba que la mujer hubiera mentido siendo que supo sobre los padres del moreno.

Una mañana cuando despertó no pudo evitar notar que al parecer Sasuke estaba enfermo, podría oír hasta su habitación lo que parecía que su compañero estaba vomitando, se espero a que saliera y lo intercepto -¿Estás enfermo?- Sasuke tenía un aspecto que daba la imagen de que la persona que estaba frente a él era un muerto, estaba totalmente pálido, ojeroso y despeinado.

-Desde la noche que fuimos a la fiesta me siento mal-lo miró como si lo estuviera culpándolo.

-¿Ya fuiste al doctor?-

-Sí, pero no supo lo que tengo, ya sabes que son unos inútiles, buenos para nada-

-¿Al menos estas tomando algo?-

-Sí, ahora dame permiso-Sasuke caminaba con pasos pequeños.

-¿No irás a la escuela cierto?-

-No y tú tienes la culpa de ello-de nuevo ahí estaba Sasuke culpándolo de todos sus problemas, aceptaba que muchas veces el si tenía la culpa, como la vez que le había quemado la ropa en un intento de ser buen compañero de cuarto y planchársela, o cuando había encogido la ropa de él, mientras intentaba lavarla o cuando lo había interrumpido en su momento especial a solas, entrando a su cuarto y encontrándose a Sasuke con los pantalones abajo. Pero esta vez estaba seguro que él no tenía la culpa.

Para cuando volvió de la escuela se encontró con un Sasuke envuelto en sus cobijas, temblando y ardiendo en fiebre, llamó al hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, quien era enfermero.

-¿Desde cuándo está así mi hermano?-le preguntó Itachi una vez que hubieron logrado bajarle la fiebre a Sasuke.

-Creo que desde hace como cuatro días-

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?, sabes bien que Sasuke nunca va al doctor y si va no se toma nada de lo que le recetan- y ahí estaba otro Uchiha regañándolo y recriminándole cosas.

-¡No soy el niñero de Sasuke!, además no me había hablado en todos estos días, así que como demonios iba a saber, hasta hoy que lo vi vomitando me di cuenta-

-Lo siento Naruto-se disculpo Itachi-pero sabes como es mi hermano, eres su mejor amigo, sé que mi hermano puede ser una carga y hartar fácilmente-

-Descuida-a veces se preguntaba cómo era que Itachi lograba que las personas se calmaran de un momento a otro, excepto Sasuke, ese no se calmaba con nada, incluso sacaba de sus casillas a su hermano.

-Esperemos que este mejor para mañana, no le vi nada que indicará que le diera un resfriado, así que esperemos que no sea nada grave, porque de serlo, no sé cómo demonios lo meteré a un hospital-

Después de que se fue Itachi, Naruto se quedo un rato despierto, por si algo ocurría con Sasuke, al verlo dormir tranquilamente decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, seguramente Sasuke están enfermo se aprovecharía de él, para que le llevara el desayuno, comida, cena y cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera, estaba seguro que a pesar de que ya le había cobrado todas la bromas que le había hecho, se las volvería a cobrar.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando despertó, se extraño de que hubiera dormido tanto en un sábado, después de todo Sasuke siempre iba a y lo despertaba, entonces recordó que Sasuke estaba enfermo, se puso sus pantuflas y fue al cuarto de su amigo, aún seguía durmiendo, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, era su momento para despertarlo y vengarse de todos los fines de semana que interrumpía sus dulces sueños.

-¡Sasuke!-le gritó con fuerza mientras lo zarandeaba.

Después de unos segundos están haciendo eso, Sasuke despertó, se volteó hacia él -¡Déjame dormir, idiota!-

-¡Ah!-Naruto gritó y se cayó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando a Sasuke completamente sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me ves así?!-Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo, su voz no sonaba como antes, aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar –Naruto-se llevó su mano a su cuello, como esperando que ese compusiera el tono de su voz pero nada.

Su amigo seguía viéndolo completamente anonadado, aunque su expresión comenzó a cambiar, Naruto comenzó a sonreír como un completo pervertido incluso pudo ver que estaba babeando. Se paró y fue rápidamente al espejo, algo debía de tener para que Naruto lo viera de esa manera.

-¡Ah!-un grito femenino salió de su boca, tenía el cuerpo de una chica, ahora entendía el cambio de voz y ahora sabía porque Naruto no cerraba la boca, en la noche se había quitado la playera porque tenía calor, así que ahora su pecho estaba desnudo y ya no era el pecho de un hombre.

Se apresuró a tomar una playera para taparse- ¡eres un idiota pervertido!-le lanzó su celular a Naruto y salió del cuarto.

Naruto lo alcanzó, seguía con cara de shock, al menos ahora ya no reía - ¿De verdad eres tú?-le preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí idiota-

Naruto comenzó a reírse era gracioso oír la nueva voz de Sasuke-bueno si te pareces a Sasuke, bueno a ti, en versión masculina, pero como puedo estar seguro de que eres tú-

-Todas las noches te duermes con tu peliche Kyuubi o como se llame-

-Si eres Sasuke-dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué eres niña?

-¡Yo que sé, si lo supiera no estaría tan desesperado, de seguro fue esa mujer a la que fuimos a ver la que me hizo esto!-

-No lo creo, además ni tú crees en estas cosas-

-Pues pudo hacerlo, de que otra manera explicas esto-Sasuke lo vio por un momento a los ojos –tal vez todo es un sueño, si todo es un sueño, me pellizcaré y despertaré y estaré con mi cuerpo normal-Sasuke se pellizcó tan fuerte que soltó de nuevo un grito agudo.

-Al parecer no es un sueño, le dijo Naruto-quien no paraba de verla de pies a cabeza.

-¡Deja de verme!-le exigió el moreno, quien sentía que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada.

-No puedo evitarlo, estas muy buena-dijo sin quitarle la vista de su pecho -¿Puedo tocarlos?-de nuevo apareció la sonrisa de pervertido.

-¡No!, ahora entiendo porque ninguna chica sale contigo, sí así les coqueteas-

-No les coqueteó así, ellas no están buenas cómo tú-

-¡Deja de verme!-

De pronto la puerta sonó, ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella y luego se miraron mutuamente- ¿Quién puede ser?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Tal vez Itachi, de seguro quiere saber cómo estás – Naruto caminó hacia la puerta como si la situación fuera de lo más normal.

-¡No la abras!-pero Naruto no lo oyó abrió la puerta y como había dicho su amigo, se trataba de su hermano, Sasuke intentó correr para esconderse pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Itachi entró a su apartamento le preguntó algo a Naruto y luego volteó hacia donde estaba él, cuando lo vio tiró su mochila al suelo y lo miró boquiabierto como lo había hecho antes Naruto, pero sin los pensamientos pervertidos.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Itachi sorprendido, pues la chica que tenía frente a él, era idéntica a su madre, un poco más joven, pero idéntica.

-No Itachi-le dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a él – Es Sasuke-

-¿Qué pero cómo?-seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Itachi, apúrate que debemos estar en el hospital en 10 minutos-Naruto no había cerrado la puerta, por lo que el amigo de Itachi, Kakashi, había entrado como si nada causando que Sasuke se sonrojara y quisiera salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Naruto, por fin te conseguiste novia, y es una hermosura-dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a la chica –Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, un gusto en conocerte-le guiño un ojo mientras le extendía la mano.

Sasuke miró a todos, Itachi estaba en shock, Naruto solo contenía la risa y Kakashi viéndolo de la misma manera que Naruto en la mañana, no lo soportó más salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, rogando porque todo fuera una pesadilla y ya.


End file.
